


Blaze of Glory

by mimesere



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimesere/pseuds/mimesere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn. Forth, Eorlingas!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blaze of Glory  
> Artist: Jon Bon Jovi
> 
> One day i will make this not terrible quality.


End file.
